War of the Past
by trickster2232
Summary: An ancient evil arrives in Amitty Park at the same time as a strange girl. Is she the cause of the death and destruction, or is it something else? Chapter 2 up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

England: 1296 A.D., the Last Dark Age

"Vitani, run! You can't face him!"

"No, sister. For all the pain and suffering he has caused our great family, he must be destroyed."

"But he will destroy you! Please, come with me."

"I will not run. I will defeat him!"

A great, cold wind swept through the great hall, knocking both girls to the stone floor. Thunder roared through the night air as lightening cracked the sky. The freezing rain came in through the broken ceiling and on the wind rode evil incarnate. Both girls could sense the presence of the malefactor hiding in the deepest shadows of their sanctuary. Both could feel his terrible eyes watching them, waiting to strike, savoring the fear emanating from their hearts. He would enjoy crushing the last of the great Bellatoris-manes clan, the family that had lasted against him for thirteen generations. He would end their battle that night.

"Vitani! We must escape!" whispered Elsebeth, the younger of the two.

"No, we must end his reign before others perish in his shadow. You must be strong, my sister, it is our sacred charge to cast him from this land. It is our charge, it is our honor."

"Sister, I am frightened!"

"As well you should be!" cried a deep voice from the rafters. The evil swooped down upon the sisters to spill their blood on their family's house. Elsebeth saw a blackness deeper than the night itself and was frozen in terror. She felt herself roughly pushed aside, striking her head upon the stone floor. She could the sounds of fighting and she cautiously opened her eyes, blinking the blood away.

Vitani was locked in a terrible battle, but she did not fall. With her sword drawn she charged with all the strength she had left and drove her blade deep into the chest of her enemy. He screamed out in pain and stumbled backwards into a wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. The great enemy of all free people was dead. Triumphantly, Vitani strode forward to retrieve her sword.

Without warning, the shadow yanked the blade for his chest and plunged it deep into her heart. Shocked, Vitani feel to her knees, unable to believe that she would die by her own sword.

"You didn't think that I would make it that easy, did you?" he asked before plunging his hand into her abdomen. She screamed in anger and pain as her intestines were ripped from her belly. Falling back to the floor, she could see the malefactor eating what he had taken from her. All was lost: her family's honor, her mission, her sister. She was surprised to feel warm hands lift her into a loving embrace.

"Vitani, I'm sorry! I was too weak. I'm so sorry!"

Vitani could her sisters tear fall onto her face and had to blink back her own.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Elsebeth. I go now to our forebears to watch over you. You are strong, never believe otherwise. I know you will defeat him. Fare thee well, my sister."

"I will see you again, my sister."

Vitani closed her eyes and breathed one final time. Elsebeth leaned down and gently kissed her sisters forehead.

"Aww, sister love. I'm almost touched. It's too bad you could not save her. Perhaps if you were not such a coward, but it's too late for that kind of wishing. Give up now and your death will not be as painful as hers."

Elsebeth had never truly felt hate in her heart, but now, at his icy words, it burned deep inside her core it transformed into a force that shook the very foundations of the fortress. The evil before her stepped back at this show of strength, amazed that such a young girl could come to this kind of power. She slowly stood and when she spoke her words dripped with poison.

"I will never stop hunting you; I will never rest until you are destroyed. I vow this on the body of my sister and on the bodies of all my family that you have slain! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at this and I hope you enjoy it. DANNY PHANTOM ROCKS TACOS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of its characters and you know the rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity Park: May 25, 2006

Excitement mounted the halls of Casper High as the students waited impatiently for the final bell of the school day. Teachers had long since given up trying to get the students to be quiet and sit still, even the strict vice principle, Mr. Lancer, was being lineate about the rising noise.

Finally, the long awaited bell rang out and the students poured from the school, rushing to meet their summer. All but one.

"Man, I can't believe Lancer gave me detention on the last day of school! This is so unfair!" A raven haired boy stalked down the hall with is two best friends. "I mean, what did I do this time to piss him off?"

"Cussing in school would qualify for that, Mr. Fenton," said a voice from behind the three friends, "Be grateful that I will not carry it over to your sophomore year."

The boy turned around to see his teacher standing in the doorway. He looked at his friends apologetically.

"Don't worry Danny, we won't start the summer without you," said Tucker, an African-American technological whiz in a red beret.

"Yeah, we'll wait for you outside," agreed Sam, a Goth girl with violet eyes and black hair."

Mr. Lancer steered Danny into the empty classroom and took his seat in front of the black board. Danny walked over to his desk, placed his head in his hands and looked out the window at the cloudless sky. In his boredom, he started thinking of what he would do that summer other than fighting ghosts. Maybe he could talk his parents into giving him a later curfew, then he and his friends could go out camping by the lake like they planned to do last summer but never got around to it. Or maybe he would learn astrology; he had always liked to star gaze. Or maybe his parents would take him and his sister out on a normal vaca…

"Oh, Lord of the Rings! Fenton, get out of here. And try not to get into too much trouble this summer," growled Mr. Lancer from the front of the room," and have fun."

Danny jumped slightly and grinned at his teacher, "Thanks, Mr. Lancer. You have a good summer, too."

Danny stepped out of the front doors into the bright sunshine and saw his two friends waiting underneath one off the trees in the schoolyard.

"So he let you out early? Maybe he doesn't have it in for you like we thought," Sam joked, leaning slightly on the tree trunk.

Together they walked away from the school and down the street, making summer plans as all students do. They were just passing the Nasty Burger, talking about seeing a movie that evening when Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny stopped in his tracks and looked around, but he couldn't see anything; this had been happening all day and he could not explain it. _'What is going on,'_ he thought.

"Do you guys see a ghost anywhere?"

"No. Maybe it's because of all the ghosts already here in town," Tucker suggested, glancing at Danny.

"Or it's something else," Sam interjected. The two boys just stared at her.

"What else could be setting off my ghost sense if it's not a ghost?" Danny asked warily. His friends just shrugged.

"Forget about it," offered Sam as they started walking again, "let's just go get a drink and figure out what we're going to see tonight. And where we're going to watch it."

"Sounds good to me," Tucker said happily, "There's supposed to be an awesome new monster movie out and …Danny? You coming with us or not?'

Danny hadn't noticed his friends walking again; something had caught his eye. It was a girl, but she couldn't have been real. She was standing across the street, and she definitely looked like she didn't belong there. She wore a faded gray tunic that stopped above her knees and a sword was girthed around her waist. Her hair was pulled into a long braid that fell over her shoulder and she wore knee high riding boots. People were walking passed her as though she were not there at all. Danny had a feeling that only he could see her.

But it was not her strange appearance that had his attention; it was her deep brown eyes. There were so many emotions in them that Danny had trouble sorting them out. There was pain, guilt, anger, sorrow and many others that Danny could not identify. _First my ghost sense now her? Where did she come from? What is this? _Danny closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them she was gone. Just like that.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Sam gently touched her friends arm and felt him shiver.

"Did you see that? Tell me you saw her."

"Danny, there's nothing and no one there." Tucker pointed out. "Maybe you just need to sit down, have a drink or something."

"Yeah, maybe…" Danny trailed off, confusion on his face and in his voice.

"Come on. Nasty Burger it is. My treat." Sam held his arm firmly and pulled him to a chair underneath an umbrella out of the sun. She looked over at Tucker then went to get their drinks.

Danny looked over to where the girl had been.

_What is going on here?_


End file.
